The Cure (For the Broken)
by PercyJacksonFan1997
Summary: After moving to Forks, Bella has an "accident" resulting in two twin daughters. A couple years later, and another "accident", Bella leaves and finds what she and her girls have been missing. Their 'Cure' can't be too hard to find- right? but the journey there wont be too easy. "M" just in case
1. Chapter 1

**The Cure (For The Broken) by PercyJacksonFan1997**

**This is a love story that will take place between two adults. This is a B/E, AH, T/M rated story. Enjoy! And don't forget to review :)**

Chapter 1: Phoenix, AZ, 2010

BPOV

I can do this. I_ can_ do this._ I can do this_. I repeated my mantra over and over again in my mind, hoping it would give me strength. God knows I would need it, my task seemed impossible. Hell, I don't know where I got the guts do this, but I'm not complaining.

I slowly walked out my room, dragging one foot in front of the other. I had practiced my speech for what seemed to be a thousand times. I should be able to say it in my sleep, for all the hours it took me to perfect it. Snort. Like I need any help talking in my sleep. Mom reminds me often enough of my shortcomings, in her clueless way. She doesn't mean ti be hurtful, but... well, she is.

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room, standing in front of my mother. I opened my mouth and started to relay my speech, and-

"Honey! You're just in time. Desperate Housewives is just about to start!" Mom was obsessed with that show. Seriously, she even used it as examples for her Life Lessons she would tell me.

I started to chicken out and sit down but I had to do it then. If i didn't, I would loose my nerve. Now or never...

"Mom? I need to talk to you." Well, at least I got started. "Yeah, Bella?" she asked, her tone assuming I came for boy advice. No, thank you. "I. . . I want to live with Dad!" I squeaked out. The hurt look that immediately sprung up on her face almost killed me, but I had to keep going, to explain.

"I mean, you and Phil just got married. I know you two want time to yourselves, you need it." Really, they did. When you can hear your parents getting it on from down the hall, it is time to go. And going far away is what I had in mind. "And, I only have a year left of school. Plus, you're always telling me I need to go out into the world and find myself. well, this is the perfect chance!" My reasons not might be how I actually felt, but they were valid enough.

My speech, like a bandaid, was quick and painful. After Mom had time to calm down, she started the "You can go stay with your Aunt May, who lives an hour away! She'd be glad to have you." speel. After an hour of debate, she finally gave in. Or actually, I didn't give in.

Mom gave me a choking hug and went to call Phil. I went and called my dad, Charlie. To say he was surprised is an understatement, but he took it in stride. He was ecstatic to have me. we hadn't been able to spend much time together over the years, but we were very close. The summers that I spent with Dad were my favorite.

**There you go, the first chapter! Please review and tell what you like or don't like. Any and all is appreciated. Seriously,encouragement helps. I'm sure you writers understand ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I hope everyone** **is liking this so far! I'm in the process of writing 3-7 from the old version. I will be deleting it after I get to chapter 8 here.  
Also, I might need a beta so if your interested PM me **!

Chapter 2

The worst part of moving in with Dad? That would be the flight. The flight attendant clearly did not like, obvious from the nasty glances she kept throwing me. I didn't really care, because I would never see her again. But the icing on the cake was the little boy behind me with the very strong feet. My back was sore the whole flight.

I finally got off the plane and got my bags. I saw Dad near the doors and flew into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squealed "Daddy" while he let out a surprized "Izzy?" We untangled our limbs from each other and got into his Police-issued cruiser. One way to slow traffic is driving with the Chief of Police.

We gossiped all the way home, topics ranging from _crazy emergency calls_ to _Mike Newton is still a creep_. In what like no time, we were home and carrying my bags up the stairs. I quickly through my clothes in the drawers and went downstairs. Dad was getting off the phone from ordering pizza. "Is pepperoni okay, Belle?" He asked. A little late but, "That's my favorite Dad."

Fortunately, he told me I didn't have to go to school for a week. I was so happy that I helped him do the dishes. We finished drying the plates and he turned on some show I hadn't seen before. It was funny and we stayed up late watching late-night programs. He was a pretty laid back Dad and I couldn't ask for a better one.

Over the next week he took me to Port Angeles to shop for school supplies. One day I even went outside to see a massive red truck in the driveway, turned out it was mine to keep. On my last day of freedom he gave me a bottle of pepper spray. I put it in my truck so I would have it when I left.

The next day Dad bid me farewell with "Isa! Watch out for that Newton creep. And remember- have fun." I told him I'd try to do both. But with me, you never can tell with my luck. I hopped out of _The Beast _and looked around. I saw my group of friends near the doors. Angela, Jessica, Leah, and Lauren. But you can't forget their male counterparts; Ben, Sam, Tyler, and: Mike. _Damn_...


End file.
